Archives
Solution #Collect the four highlighted books from the shelves, and turn them over in your inventory. Each book has a title on the front, and on the back, gives the title and location of one of the other four books. The locations can be interpreted by looking at the control console in the centre of the room. The blue look, The Stairway goes at B 06 3C. The Red book, Go Up, goes at A 05 02. The Orange book, And Lion, goes at D 07 03. The green book, To the Sun, goes at C 05 18. (All of these are positions where the books came from, just in a different combination, so you don't need to get the locations exactly right.) This will cause the bookshelves to lower and form a staircase. #Get the Doll from the top of the shelves and examine it in your inventory to reveal a Memory Card. #Get the Green Dice from the top of the box; the Music Box, Blue Dice, Notebook Paper ''and ''Blue Ink from the table, the Weight and Red Dice from the scales, and the Screwdriver ''from the shelf under the scales. #Using the weight and the scales, calculate the weight of each dice. There is no limit to the number of weighings. You'll find that the red dice weighs 50, the green dice 100, and the blue dice 150. #Substitute these numbers into the formula written on the locked box to get the value 5150. Enter 05150 on the bike lock and get the ''Book with Bookmark. Examine this in your inventory to remove the Bookmark. #Use the Screwdriver on the Music Box to remove the Cylinder. Use the Blue Ink ''on the ''Cylinder, ''then use the inky cylinder on the ''Notebook Paper to reveal a pattern of dice numbers. #Put the Memory Card into the central console to reveal a subgame. The aim is to move the dice into the cut-out in the centre in the appropriate pattern. The bookmark gives the colour of the dice in each position, and the Paper gives the number on the dice in each position. This is quite easy if you bear in mind that you can move a dice any distance without changing its number by moving it one square to the side (perpendicular to the direction you want to move it in), then as far as you want in the original direction, then back to the side again. #Form the dice into the pattern twice (?), to reveal the escape and file passwords. Use the passwords to open the safe. #Unlock the door with the key from the safe and leave. You found it! Archives Secrets Prisoner's dilemma : Apple and Banana committed a serious crime and were arrested. Since they were accomplices, the police separated them for questioning, and kept them from communicating. A detective visits each criminal, and tells them the following: : "If neither of you spills the beans, you both get two years. If he clams up and you confess, you'll get one year and he'll do fifteen, but if you keep quiet and he gives it up, you'll do fifteen while he does one. So I bet you're thinking, 'Well, what if we both rat the other guy out?' Pretty simple, pal: You both get ten years." : This is the prisoner's dilemma: Do you betray your partner, or stay silent? In the AB Game, however, sometimes the most rational choice isn't always the best one... Antimatter bomb : This bomb uses energy generated by the collision of particles and anti-particles. So how does this work? Phi explains: : "Imagine two types of matter that are exactly opposite like...male and female. When they're combined, what happens? According to quantam theory, their numbers add together to make zero, like 1 and -1, and they kind of disappear because they cancel each other out. They call that 'annihiliation.' But when they collide, they create something, like...a baby. Except the baby is sort of pure energy, a lot of it." : So in other words, an antimatter bomb makes an exploding baby. Does that make sense? Detonator : This is a device that will detonate an antimatter bomb. Technically it's called a remote-triggering detonation signal device, but that takes a really long time to type out so we'll just use "detonator." This particular device has two modes of operation: immediate and delay. : Pressing the switch when you're less than a meter away from the bomb will trigger the "immediate" mode, and the bomb will detonate...immediately. If you're more than a meter away from the bomb, however, pressing the switch will activate the "delay" mode, and the bomb will explode thirty minutes later. Cybernetic arm : A device originally created to weaponize genetically engineered psychic bears. : Just kidding. It's actually an arm augmented for online sex chat. : ...Not really. In truth, it's the arm from a mysterious libido-powered robot. : I'm just messing with you. A cybernetic arm is actually a mechanical limb that you can control with your mind. Really. : It has titanium alloy for bones, and those are covered with ABT, or Artifical Biological Tissue. The ABT even has artifical nerves, so you can feel pain through it just like a real arm. It has veins that connect to the rest of your body, so if you inject medicine into a cybernetic arm, it'll flow to the rest of your body. Luna's necklace : The necklace Luna is never seen without has a cage containing a blue bird hanging from it. If you twist the key on the bottom, it plays music. Someone special gave it to her as a gift, and she says it reminds her of the following lesson: Search for happiness wherever you can, because the search itself is what will make you happy. Three Laws of Robotics : The Three Laws of Robotics were created by science fiction author Isaac Asimov, and play a large part in his Robot series. They are as follows: #A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such order would conflict with the First Law. #A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. : Later on, Asimov also developed another, preceeding rule, known as the Zeroth Law, which first appears in his story Robots and Empire. The 0th Law of Robotics 0. A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm. : Clearly the 0th Law has priority over the first three, so the First Law would have the unwritten addendum "except where this would conflict with the Zeroth Law." : Whether or not 016 was aware of this law is unclear, but in any event 016 did act in accordance with it. Category:Escapes